Old Boys
White Police Guards OB (백경대 OB, Baekgyeongdae OB) or Old Boys (올드보이, Oldeuboi) or OBs is an organization in Denma. Summary They first mentioned in Kuan's Fridge (10). They first appeared in (31). They last appeared in (129) - Ch.660. They're Kuan's Fridge members. They aren't hired Devarims, and they're raised by them since they were babies, forming a community, and the reason they can resist the temptation to cash them all out when they can is because of that ridiculous sense of duty which is they instilled in them. The Hyper-Quanxs to be White Police Guards, and smuggling the drugs which will later fund their operations must've been Devarims' long-term plan, and trying to read their memories would melt the church's brains, so they'd a hard time tracking them down, but they'll be different, and what they need more than anything right now is their memories of them, thanks to the Aorica incident 20 years ago, there's been a change in the rankings of the Guardian priests within the church body, cause, they see, they need combat priests, ones as powerful as the Duke's White Police Guards, Hypers who can overpower other Hypers a.k.a. the White Snakes, the Manager Bishop hopes they'll get a chance to put those two to fight one day, so they can see who's stronger, and she bets they didn't expect they'd be able to capture those Hyper-Quanxs. History Decades ago In Kuan's Fridge (32), it reveals that they're raised by Devarims since they were babies, forming a community, and the reason they can resist the temptation to cash them all out when they can is because of that ridiculous sense of duty which is they instilled in them. They to be White Police Guards. 20 years ago In Kuan's Fridge (31), it reveals that the Duke mobilized his own Quanx vigilante to wipe planet Aorica off the map, and the story goes that some of the Quanxs smuggled out tons of drugs before blowing the place to the smithereens, and according to the rumors that went around in the Underground market for a while, it was enough drugs to buy a whole planet and then some. They consists of Shaved ice seller, Green guy and Crescent moon. When they got the signal which is a panda flasher emoticon opens his trench coat and says it's open, it means the entrance to Kuan's Fridge is open now, and they don't think whoever opened the door is the one the fridge key originally belonged to. Current time Volume 8 The in charge of SWAT team melts and Shaved ice seller dissolves rest of the police officers and reads a memory. Shaved ice seller says the key looks like he now knows who to go after. Green guy moves boxes to Kuan's Fridge via psychokinesis, and flicks to bug robots and says it's annoying to get rid of every single buy in here. Crescent moon says he'll move them for now. Crescent moon closes to Kuan's Fridge's door and replaces the fridge to the underground strata. Crescent moon says now even if a memory reader gets here, there's no way he can find out where the fridge is. Glyph of forehead and White man arrive near the fridge. Glyph of forehead looks around and says there's nothing here, and White man says he feels someone's screams. White man is touching the air above the wine color liquid in front of a strata which is different from others. Glyph of forehead taps and read the memories to White man's shoulder because he want to see something too. Glyph of forehead sees their memories. Glyph of forehead says they're the old White Police Guards. Glyph of forehead and White man can't investigate any further so they find other traces. White man finds someone got out before all this mess. In Ian's bedroom, Shaved ice seller reads her memories. Ian is wakes up and surprised that they're in her home. Shaved ice seller says to Crescent moon that the keys are inside the toilet's water tank. Crescent moon says he didn't know the police also use a place like that to hide things. Ian tries to shoot the gun, but Shaved ice seller melts it. Green guy says they mean Ian no harm, and he flicks his ability at her and stuns her. Crescent moon finds the keys and comes to them. Shaved ice seller erases Ian's memories after the point she took Kuan's offer. Crescent moon says the keys are one short because there were supposed to be seven of them. Shaved ice seller says the last one seems to be inside Kuan's Fridge, and they should think of a way to get it. At this time, they see panda holograms. Shaved ice seller says he thought Green guy put drugs all in the fridge. Green guy says they don't doubt him and they need to check the location already. A device which is with a box, it makes a sound, and Glyph of forehead and White man find drugs and say that it looks like a cheese stick but it's a liquid, and these are drugs those retired White Police Guards smuggled during the Aorica incident. At the moment, they appear in front of Glyph of forehead and White man. Shaved ice seller says they didn't expect to see a loose end in a place like this. Green guy asks to Glyph of forehead and White man that where they're stationed at and who sent him. White man answers it concerns the protocol and they're not liberty to say. Shaved ice seller whispers that did why it have to be them. Crescent moon whispers that they've nothing to do with them anymore so let's just do what they always do and find out who gave them the order. Glyph of forehead whispers that this isn't looking good, and White man whispers let's head back. Glyph of forehead and White man try to teleport, and Shaved ice seller grabs Glyph of forehead by the collar. Glyph of forehead, White man and they're fight and appear. They see Gaya and Federick. Crescent moon says he can't say they're glad to see Federick again. Green guy says Federick gave them the order, and Shaved ice seller says he tried to keep them in check since Aorica. Federick says he didn't gave them the order. White man shows the memories which is what happened so far. Crescent moon says there're more places to clean up so it's great, and it just keeps on coming. Gaya calls to someone. Federick sees drugs, and says now he remember, and the drugs that supposedly disappeared during the Aorica incident, there were rumors going around, and he should've known OB were behind it. Shaved ice seller says Federick don't know the whole story so he doesn't judge them with what little he knows. Federick shouts, and OB prepare for combat, and Shaved ice seller says that what he's gonna does, and he wanna fight them or something, and he sure he about this. Federick is winced. At the moment, Lot who's wearing a towel, he appears and shouts to Gaya that he told her he's in a shower. Lot sees them. They're surprised and think that what's Lot doing here. Lot says he thought they retired. They say that it's right and ask that what Lot is doing here. Lot sits a chair and answers he's working and he asks what they brings here. They answers that they're working too. Lot says they don't just stand there and sit. They say that they standing up is more comfortable this way. Lot says it's not comfortable for him because he has to look up, so they should sit. Shaved ice seller was upset for a second, and says they're not the same old seniors Lot used to know, and they're not sitting down because of him told them to, and they're sitting down 'cause they wanted to. They're kneel in front of Lot. Federick angry and shouts that they're still Lot's seniors, and how dare he makes them kneel like that. They say that they're not kneeling down and this is how they always sat down. White man says to Federick that they should bring this matter to Master Hazz immediately. Sunglasses reads to the underground strata's memories, and says he sees there's been a commotion. Scarlet hair says where did these Old Boys hide the Hellgate, and this might take some time. Sunglasses reads to the underground strata's memories, and says he sees there's been a commotion. Scarlet hair says where did they hide the Hellgate, and this might take some time. Glyph of forehead and White man reports to Hazz that they met them. White man shows to Master Hazz by his hand which is keep a bit of distance to Hazz's hand. Hazz says this is unexpected, and he needs to have a word with them right now. Hazz and they're talk, and Federick and Lot watch it. Glyph of forehead and White man say that, that wasn't like Master Hazz and it looks like he's done another major calculation, and anyway, Lot was awesome, because those three are no jokes either, and that must've set of Federick, and he's looking this way, so they may look away. Hazz says he's saying he's intrigued by their story, and those religious fanatics always get in the way whenever he tries to expand business, and he always tries to negotiate and compromise, but it always leaves a bad aftertaste like a bone stuck in his throat, and he was wondering maybe they can help each other out in near future. Hazz asks that they can arrange a meeting because he'd like to speak to the heads of Devarim. Volume 9 Lot appears. Snowy hair asks to him that what did he does to him. Lot answers that it may look simple, but what Snowy hair see here's a combination of not one, but three Quanx powers. Snowy hair tries to use his beam ability, but his left arm also explodes. Lot says it's four Quanx powers, actually, and if Snowy hair count Memory Reading as well, and what he shot at his face, he countered it back so that it would run inside his body, any minute now, it's gonna burst out from the part where his power's concentrated, little by little. Snowy hair angry and concentrates his body, but he explodes and dies. Orange hair uses his Barrier ability. Orange hair says to Lot that he has heard of this before, that there are few who can combine Quanx powers, he didn't know he was one of 'em. Lot says he knows they live in a world where seniority means shit, but playing fetch with Orange hair's senior's head and bashing his face without a warning, now that's way over the line even by his own standards, and he can come one out. Orange hair says that they may be able to see each other, but he's already in another dimension, and he grew up lonely, he locked himself up in his own space, one of the perks that came along was that it progressed into a Quanx ability, he can see him right in front of him, but no one can come inside the barrier. Crescent moon says that was too much information. Orange hair says in the meantime, he'll just catch his breath, and think about how he's gonna finish this mission. Lot pushes his finger to the barrier and says, when someone grows up all alone and even gets bullied, they also develop a desire for attachment. Lot enters the barrier and says, they crave to get inside someone else's space. Orange hair is surprised and says it can't be. Lot says it can, and Orange hair who's disrespectful son of a bitch should come here. Characters *Green guy: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (10). They first appeared in (31). He last appeared in (129) - Ch.660. He has Teleportation, Psychokinesis, Flick Quanx abilities. *Shaved ice seller: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (10). They first appeared in (31). He last appeared in (129) - Ch.660. He has Teleportation, Melting, Memory Reading Quanx abilities. He can erasure something and someone's memories. *Crescent moon: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (10). They first appeared in (31). He last appeared in (129) - Ch.660. He has Teleportation, Spatial Exchange, Explosion Quanx abilities. Category:Organizations Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Devarims Category:White Police Guards